Embodiments of the invention generally relate to threaded fasteners and, more particularly, to quick-acting threaded fasteners.
Quick-acting threaded fasteners allow a user to quickly connect the threaded fasteners to threaded members (e.g., bolts) without rotating the fastener relative to the bolt. These fasteners typically include a plurality of threaded segments positioned within an outer body. When a bolt is inserted into the fastener, the threaded segments spread slightly radially apart, allowing the bolt to slide through the fastener. However, in order to remove the fastener from the bolt, either the fastener or the bolt must be rotated by a user. Such quick-acting fasteners also typically include small pins inserted through the outer body to prevent relative rotation between the threaded segments and the body. Properly aligning, inserting, and securing these pins within the body may be a cumbersome and time-consuming process, increasing the assembly time, and thereby cost, of each fastener.